Death Bones
by VHAL9000
Summary: Based on the book, Lovely Bones and the Anime Death Note. Suzie Salmon was a 14 young girl who was murdered, and her spirit goes to heaven. There she meets a shinigami named Ryuk, and is given a death note, a notebook used to kill any human.


Death Bones

A Lovely bones and Death Note Crossover

Chapter 1: Ryuk and the Death Note

**Synopsis: Based on the book, Lovely Bones and the Anime Death Note. Suzie Salmon was a 14 young girl who was murdered, and her spirit goes to heaven. There she meets a shinigami named Ryuk, and is given a death note, a notebook used to kill any human. What will happen to Suzie, and what will she do with the death note? Read more to find out.**

On February 6, 1973

It has been 2 months since Suzie Salmon's death. The young 14 year girl was in heaven; her own heaven exactly. Her family grieved when they knew she died, but they understood the fact that she was dead. They had a funeral, in memory of her but slowly they went to their normal lives. Her mom continued to go for Len Fenerman for advice and comfort, and strayed away from her husband. Her sister Lindsey was doing well in school, getting good grades, and making her parents proud. But she still grieved over her sister's death, and once the news spread as far to her school. One day when Lindsey went to school, irritated and sad by the fact that the principal and various teachers began to tell her how sorry they were for her "loss". But Lindsey like her family continued to be a happy family, even after Suzie's death. Ray Singh, a friend of Suzie, and Ruth continued to go to school and work on their studies.

As for Suzie, she continued to watch her family and friends on Earth, but however one day, she decided to go her heaven. Her heaven was everything she hoped of, a school, spirits of students who died, and colored bricks. She saw on the swing a Vietnamese girl named Holly, and next to her, her counselor Franny, who in her past life helped a church, but was shot in the head.

"Hello Suzie"

"Hello Franny"

"Tired of watching the living, eh?

"Yes. I decided that it is best that I leave them alone for a while."

Flap, Flap! The sound of wings went through Suzie's ears. She turned her head to the direction of the sound. She saw a small image in the distance, as it gradually got larger. Then, it was very visible for Suzie to see. A creature with a clown face, large eyes, and large black wings, and black clothing that reselmed death itself appeared in front of Suzie's eyes.

Immediately, a person from Suzie's heaven approached the creature with anger.

"Who are you, and why have you come here?" He said.

The creature replied calmly, "I am a shinigami, or a death god, as you say in English. My name is Ryuk. I come from the Shinigami realm, which is neither heaven nor hell. I came however, because I was bored of the human world and the shinigami realm, but not only that, but I sensed that one person from here wanted revenge."

Franny immediately replied, "We do not want revenge or hatred, we are in heaven, a peaceful, calm place. And also, we accept that fact that we died, we cannot change fate itself."

Then, Ryuk grinned, "Or can you?" He helded a black notebook that had words, "DEATH NOTE" in white on it.

"I want revenge." Suzie said quietly.

The shinigami heard the comment, turned its head and flied straight towards Suzie. He landed inches away from her, and stood in front of her.

"You want revenge, eh? I can make that happen." He gave the death note to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A notebook used to kill anyone. It is called "Death Note". "

"How do I use it?"

"Just write the person's name in it, picture their face and watch them die. You should read the rules to use it better. One human actually tried to change the world because of that."

"Who was the human?"

"Light. Light Yagami" Ryuk remember the time it wrote Light's name in the death note.

"Who is Light Yagami actually?"

"A brilliant young man who tried to change the world by writing criminal's names in the death note in order kill them, and to become god."

"Did he succeed?"

"No. He didn't. I killed him, by writing his name in the death note."

"Why did you kill him?"

"I killed him, because if he got caught, he would stay in prison for a long time, and probably would never come out. I probably would have been bored sick. So I decided to end it, once and for all, and fulfill my promise."

"My promise was like any shinigami's promise. To fulfill an agreement that a shinigami of a death note makes with the first human that picks it up, which was to kill her/him, when the time was right. But I know you will use it better like him, Suzie Salmon."

"How do you know my name?"

"I, like other shinigami have shinigami eyes, which allow us to see the names and lifespans of any human we choose. But since you are dead, and deceased, I can see when you died and your name."

When the shinigami was done talking, Suzie read through the rules. Hmm… _Maybe I can kill Mr. Harvey with this!_

After Suzie was done reading, Ryuk stared at her eyes, and said, "So, you want to use the Death Note?"

"Yes" She replied, as she looked at the creatures large eyes, grinning.

"So, why did you want revenge, again?"

"There is a man who murdered me, and I want to kill him."

"Very well, here is your death note. You can use it to kill him. Also, if you kill him, I might convince the shinigami king to transform you into a shinigami."

"Why would I want to be a shinigami?"

"Well, we shinigami have at least two advantages that that the deceased like yourself have."

"And what are two advantages that you have, and that I don't."

"For one thing, we could interact with living humans, when they touch the death note, and we can kill them if we desire."

"That sounds interesting"

"And another thing, we are immortal to anything, except one thing"

"And what is the other thing"

"I cannot tell you now, unless you become a shinigami."

Suzie again looked at the death note, this time at the cover. _A shinigami sounds awesome_.

"Well, I will be going to the shingami realm, as boring as it is, and maybe if you use the death note well, you can be as good as Light Yagami. Ryuk said, as he took off, with his wings. Flap, flap, the sound echoing in Suzie's ears.

Chapter 2: Mr. Harvey's death

After Ryuk left, Suzie decided to use the death note's power on Mr. Harvey, the man who killed her. She left her heaven and went to Earth hoping to find him. Once she found him, she thought, _goodbye Mr. Harvey have a nice trip to hell! _She immediately took out a pen, and wrote "George Harvey" his full name in the death note, and imagined his face. (Suzie had to write his full name because if she wrote "Mr. Harvey" in the death note, its' power won't take effect.) 20 seconds passed. Suzie wrote below it, "George Harvey got in a truck, and went to the woods nearby. He talked to a teenager who was a traveler, and he got hit with an icicle." The 40 second were up. The death note's power took effect. Mr. Harvey went in a red truck, and went to the woods nearby. He talked to a traveler, and an icicle miraculously hit him. Mr. Harvey was dead. "Muhahahha!" Suzie thought.

Chapter 3: Shinigami Transformation

After, Mr. Harvey died, Suzie went to her heaven, and she saw Ryuk standing right in front of her.

"So did you kill him?"

"Yes"

"Well, I spoke to the shinigami king. He said he will transform you into a shingami, but you have to go to the shinigami realm to do before he transform you, you have to show the death note to him."

"Fine, let's go, Ryuk."

"Very well, then."

Ryuk and Suzie, went to the shingami realm, and to the shinigami king's palace. There they met the shingami king, a creature that was made of bones and were covered in jewelry.

The shingami king, said, "Well, I spoke with Ryuk, and I decided that you can become a shinigami. But first I need to see the death note."

"Here it is, sir" Suzie said, as she gave the death note to it.

The shinigami looked at the name written in the death note. It gave it back to her and it said, "Very well, close your eyes, for 5 seconds and open them. You will become a shingami when you open your eyes."

Suzie closed her eyes, 5 seconds later, a creature took her place. It had a skeletal structure like the shinigami king, and had an animal shaped head, with red glowing eyes. Suzie also had white bony wings. She was now a shinigami.

Chapter 4: Going to the human world

Suzie and Ryuk walked from the shinigami king's palace.

"So since you are a shinigami, you have many opportunities now than you did when you were a deceased person."

"You mean I can interact with the humans."

"Yes, but remember one thing."

"What thing is that, Ryuk?"

"There is one rule, we shingami must obey. That rule is that we must not kill to protect a human, or even develop feelings for a human. If we do, we could face the most harsh degree of punishment given by the shinigami king. And it could be death."

"So I must not develop feelings for a human, or even kill to protect them."

"Yes."

"And Ryuk?"

"Huh?"

"Why is everything I see in red?"

"Since you are a shinigami, you have the shinigami eyes. With it, everything is in red for you, and you can see the lifespans and names of any human, you choose."

"So I can see my sister's lifespan, and name?"

"If she is alive, yes. But if she is dead, you can instead see when she died, but like if she was alive, you can see her name."

"I am going to the human world. I have something to take care of."

"Bored with the shinigami world? I was just like you bored with this crap world, if I were you,I suggest you drop your death note into the human world, and see who picks it up, you might find something interesting…."

Suzie dropped her death note, and spread her wings, and left from the shinigam realm, all the way to the human world.

Chapter 5: Confronting Lindsey

The death note was done falling from the shinigami realm, It landed in the human world. Suzie watched as a man picked it up. He saw the death note as a prank or a joke, and threw it away. Suzie picked it up, after he left. She thought, "Maybe I should pay a visit to my family…" She said. "Or maybe see my sister, Lindsey." She grinned.

Suzie flew to her house, and when she went inside, she went right through it! _A shinigami is just like the deceased! They could go through walls!_ She thought. Then, the thought of Lindsey appeared in her mind, time to surprise Lindsey. She went right from the family room to Lindsey's room. Next, she dropped her death note in Lindey's bed, and waited until Lindsey went to her room. Two minutes later, Lindsey went right through her room. She spotted the death note, and said, "What's this?" She touched it, and Suzie appeared right in front of her eyes. Surprised, Lindsey backed away from the creature that used to be her sister.

"Hello Lindsey."

"Who are you and why are you in my room"

"Don't you recognize me, Lindsey?"

Lindsey thought for a minute. This voice… it is familiar… could it be…Suzie?

"Su…Suzie?"

Suzie nodded.

"What happened to you?"

"I was transformed into a shinigami or a god of death by the shinigami king who is in the shinigami realm, which is neither heaven nor hell."

"But, why are you…that?"

"I am a shinigami, because I killed Mr. Harvey. Speaking of him, did you know he died before I told you?"

"Yes, it was on the news."

"Well, I killed him with this!" Suzie picked up the death note and showed it to her.

"What..What is it?"

"This..This is a death note. It grants the ability for the user to kill any human after 40 seconds as long as the user has written the human's name, and has the human's face in his/her mind. After the 40 seconds are up, the human is dead."

"But Suzie.. killing is a crime, and the police could have captured him."

"No, Lindsey, what I did was the right thing to do! It was justice! The reason I killed him was to satisfy my revenge, and to prevent him from killing anyone else! If he got away, who knows how many years it will take for the police to catch him, so I decided him to finish him off!"

"I got to tell Mom, Dad, Samuel, and Buckley about this!" Lindsey began to ran, but Suzie stopped her.

"Lindsey, you cannot tell them."

"Why not?"

"Because to them, I am invisible. In order for them to see me, they have to touch the death note like you did. That's why you saw me."

"Fine, I will take it, and make them touch it." Lindsey ran taking the death note, before Suzie could say a word. She thought, _maybe I could surprise mom and dad._

Chapter 6 confronting mom and dad

Lindsey was at the family room, where her families, including Samuel sitting down, playing a game of monopoly. Samuel was drinking a glass of water, and Suzie's mom and dad were both drinking a glasss of wine. Buckley, having a large sense of imagination, played with the game pieces. Lindsey immediately spotted her family, told them the important news.

"Mom, Dad! Suzie is still alive!"

"Honey, I know it is hard to believe Suzie is dead. But you have to accept the fact that she is was murdered and is no longer with us."

"No dad, touch this, and you will know what I mean! You too, mom, Samuel, even Buckley!"

Jack Salmon, obeying her daughter's command, touch the death note, and was immediately shocked at the creature next to Lindsey. When he was done touching it, Lindsey made her mom, and Samuel touch it. They both had the same shocked expression that Jack did.

"Hello Mom, and Dad. Do you recognize me?"

"Who.. Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize your older daughter?"

"Su..Suzie?"

Suzie nodded.

"What happened to you…what are you?"

Before Suzie answered, Lindsey answered her father's question.

"She is a death god, and she has a notebook that can kill any human after 40 seconds!"

"Is this true, Suzie?"

Suzie nodded, and said, "Yes, this is true, Dad, it is as real, as seeing me with your own eyes. Also, did you know that Mr. Harvey is dead?"

Suzie's dad and mom nodded in response to the creature's response.

"Well, I killed him, using the death note, and I have proof" Suzie said, as she took the black notebook from Lindsey and showed the name written in the death note to her parents"

"Suzie, what you did, was wrong, unjust, and unforgivable. Mr. Harvey could have been arrested!" Jack Salmon shouted with some sense of justice.

"No dad, what I did was justice, and it also satisfied my revenge!" Suzie shouted looking at her father with her red eyes.

Suddenly, Samuel got up and said, "Since you have the power to kill anyone, maybe you could protect us by killing anyone who tried to kill us."

Suzie turned her body towards Samuel, and walked towards him. She said, "I could not do that, Samuel. It is against the shinigami rules, and I could face most severe punishment… death! As a shinigami, or death god, I have to follow the rules, and because of this, I could not interfere with any of your lives anymore. You will have to live your lives way you did after I died. I am sorry."

Suzie turned away from Samuel, and walked away from her family. She was about to spread her wings, when suddenly, her mom, Abigail Salmon approached her. She tried to slap her, but her hand went through her. She suddenly cried.

"How could you do such a thing! We raised our daughter to be better than this! Have we, Jack?" She turned her face to her husband, who gave her a nod.

Abigail suddenly got over her crying, and her crying turned into anger. "What you did to Mr. Harvey was unjust!"

Suzie turned away from her mother and shouted, "Unjust? What do you know about something being unjust? Mom, what he did was unjust. What I did was justice, and I saved other girls from being murdered by that horrible beast! Maybe I should kill all of you now on the spot! I can see your lifespans floating above your head! But because I am so kind, I am going to let you live your pathetic lives until you die!"

"Suzie that is no way to talk to your mother!"

Suzie turned around to see where the voice came from. The voice appeared to have come from her dad.

"All I and your mother said was that what you did was wrong, and you do not accept it? You do not accept the crime that you have done? I know your reasons are justified, but look outside the box, Suzie. Death is a very harsh punishment for people. Back then, death was a punishment for anyone who committed a crime. For all we know, Mr. Harvey could have been arrested, and have been put to jail. As a father, Suzie, I am ashamed to call you my daughter. And may you face any punishments that you have committed."

Just then, Suzie's anger dropped, and she remained calm. She turned her direction to her father, who had just insulted her and disgraced her.

"Father, the Suzie you know is dead. I am no longer Suzie anymore; I am a whole being entirely! Before I was turned into a death god, I was a ghost. I could not interact with you; I could only see you living your lives. But now, I can! I can interact with you and I could talk to you. And I also thought you loved to see your daughter one last time. But apparently, I was wrong! Goodbye, Father, Lindsey, mother, Samuel, and..Buckley."

Suzie flew away from her family, taking the black notebook of death with her. She flew away from the world that she had lived, to the world she was going to live now, the shinigami realm!

Chapter 7: Back to the shinigami realm.

Suzie arrived at the shinigami realm and met Ryuk who was staring at the gaping hold below realm.

"So you visited your parents, huh?

"Yeah. Wait how did you know?"

"I followed you because I was very bored with the shinigami realm. So how did it go?"

"What?"

"The visit with your parents. How did it go?"

"It didn't go well. My parents think what I did to the man I killed, was unjust."

Suzie turned in Ryuk direction and asked, "Ryuk, what you think about this? Did I do the right thing?"

Ryuk laughed a bit, and said, "Well, personally I do not have any opinions on the death of a single man. But I guess what you did was right, if you though death was a correct punishment for the man. However, killing a lot of people is a different option. The man I told you about… the man who wanted to be god, did that. He killed a lot of criminals, and in my opinion, the action was unjust. The death note was not made to murder a lot of people. "

Suzie thought for a while, she tried to soak the information the shinigami told.

Just then Suzie's stomach rumbled.

"Ryuk, I am hungry. Is there something to eat in the shinigami realm?"

"Well, there are shinigami apples. But they do not taste good, and are not juicy, as compared to the apples in the human world. In fact, if you throw a shinigami apple, by the time it reaches the human world, it will be turned to dust."

Just then, Ryuk turned in the direction of Suzie, "Wanna go to the human world? If you stay here, you might be so hungry, that you die here."

"Fine."

Ryuk spread its wings and flew. Suzie flew with him….to the human world.

The end.


End file.
